Skipping, Latin, and Passage Ways
by Julimeg
Summary: 'Lily Evans, wants to know how to sneak out of the castle'Don't sound so surprised, Potter, I'm interested to know how you and your buddies get the butterbeer and Firewhisky. AND STOP BLOODY SMIRKING' All talking.T for swearing.


**Hey y'all! Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you enjoy!**

**~Julimeg**

'Hey Evans!'

'What do you want Potter?'

'Nothing, what about you?'

'What? I didn't stop you in the middle of walking to a class you stopped me. Now, what do you WANT?'

'I'm borrrrrred!'

'We have classes, Potter.'

'Your point being?'

'That I have to go attend one.'

'But we're heads!'

'Exactly so we should be attending class and setting an example.'

'No. We should skip class and go have fun!'

'Potter, I don't have time for thi-POTTER PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANCE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'

'I'm taking you outside so we can have fun. There's no need to yell, Lily darling.'

'Don't call me darling, and PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!'

'Now, now calm down there's no need to get worked up.'

'LIKE HELL THERE ISN'T!'

'Exactly, there isn't!'

'I said like HELL Potter as in there is.'

'I don't understand.'

'It means- Oh never mind.'

'That's right.'

'POTTER DON'T YOU DARE PAT MY ASS EVER AGAIN!'

'Well what else am I supposed to pat?'

'STOP SMIRKING!'

'But you can't see me how on earth could you tell I was smirking?'

'I- I just- I know you're smirking. SO STOP!'

'Not a very good answer.'

'Go to hell.'

'Feisty, aren't we?'

'Will you just put ME DOWN!'

'Nope!'

'Fine, than tell me where you're taking me.'

'To the Quidditch pitch.'

'I hate bloody Quidditch. Why don't you get Sirius, and let me go to class?'

'Well I'm mad at Sirius because he stole the last piece of apple pie last night, and he's in class- the bell just rang.'

'WHAT?'

'So see there would be no reason for you to go back to class anyway.'

'I'm going to kill you.'

'Now, now don't go making promises you can't keep. Here we are!'

'Who said I wouldn't keep them? And thanks for finally putting me down.'

'Now- see here Evans. There's no need for wands.'

'Like hell there isn't.'

'You really need a new comeback- AH! EVANS WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?'

'Ha-ha-ha. Aw you do look cute with bunny ears and a tail!'

'MAKE THEM GO AWAY!'

'Now, now Potter there's no need to get so upset!'

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

'Now, now don't go making promises you can't keep.'

'Turn me back, please?'

'The puppy dog face doesn't work on me.'

'Well than what do I have to do?'

'Hmm… I want to know how to get out of the castle and into Hogsmeade.'

'Lily Evans, wants to know how to sneak out of the castle?'

'Don't sound so surprised, Potter, I'm interested to know how you and your buddies get the butterbeer and Firewhisky. AND STOP BLOODY SMIRKING!'

'What do I get out of this?'

'Your life.'

'To the castle we go. Umm would you mind removing the bunny ears and tail.'

'No problem. _Cuniculy!_'

'Cuniculy?'

'You've never heard that spell before?'

'Nope.'

'Well Slughorn taught it to me. It comes from the Latin word for rabbit- cuniculus.'

'Oh.'

'Yep.'

'…'

'What are we doing here? This is the witch with a hump. Aren't we going to get caught? What are you doing with your wand?'

'Evans, will you do me a favor and shut up?'

'Right. I just- Wow. I didn't know there was a secret pass-DON'T PUSH ME! AHHH! OUCH!'

'Good god, Evans, I said to shut up.'

'YOU PUSHED ME DOWN A FUCKING HOLE!'

'Language, Evans, language.'

'You're one to talk, Potter.'

'That hurt, Evans, that hurt real bad. Rolling your eyes does nothing to me.'

'Whatever, Potter. Where are we going?'

'Going down a tunnel.'

'REALLY?'

'Um, yeah.'

'I was being sarcastic.'

'I know.'

'Whatever.'

'….'

'This tunnel is so BLOODY LONG!'

'Good god Evans get in shape. We've been walking for ten minutes.'

'I didn't say I was tired Potter. I just said the tunnel was long, and for your information I am in shape.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah?'

'What do you do to 'be in shape'.'

'I go for runs on the weekend.'

'I didn't know that!'

'Well obviously. I don't tell you everything about my life.'

'*Cough* yeah.'

'Are you blushing?'

'NO!'

'You are! You're blushing! Why are you blushing?'

'I'M NOT BLUSHING!'

'Whatever, Potter. I thought only girls blushed!'

'I'M NOT BLOODY BLUSHING!'

'But than again I guess you are a girl so you could be blushing.'

'EVANS!'

'Yes?'

'Don't play innocent!'

'Play?'

'Yes.'

'Huh.'

'Whatever.'

'Uh-huh.'

'…'

'I wasn't blushing.'

'Whatever, Potter.'

I hope you liked it! I was going to go farther, but I didn't know whether I should've or not so I just decided to end it!

**Anywhos please, please, please review! :) **


End file.
